


How veronica came to be jugheads friend.

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Its okay the day is saved, Jughead messes up, Theres way more character than that, but they arent mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: For most of the time he'd known her, Jughead had never really considered Veronica a friend. When he dated betty, Veronica was Betty's best friend. And then, when she married archie, she became Archie's wife to him.





	How veronica came to be jugheads friend.

For most of the time he'd known her, Jughead had never really considered Veronica a friend. When he dated betty, Veronica was Betty's best friend. And then, when she married archie, she became Archie's wife to him. The first time he started to consider Veronica as a friend was when he forgot Betty's birthday.

Ever since she had planned a birthday for him in highschool, birthdays became a big thing in their relationship. So, one year when he'd gotten so busy he forgot about Betty's, he knew that he had fucked up. 

It was actually Veronica that had reminded him that Betty's birthday was coming up. She'd swung by one afternoon while betty was at work. 

"I came by to drop betty off some early birthday cupcakes" 

"Oh yeah, because that's tomorrow, riiight" 

Shit, he'd forgotten. He'd been so busy trying to finish his second book for publishing, the days had just swung by. 

"What'd you do Jughead?" 

"I Um, mightve forgotten to plan something for it. Oh god. Birthdays mean so much to betty!" He starts palming his face roughly. "She's gonna divorce me" 

"Okay she's not going to divorce you. But, leave it to me, parties happen to be a Veronica Andrews specialty!" She said with a mischievous smirk "I'll text you the details and you just show up with betty" 

Before he could even reply, she was already calling someone and out the door. 

Later that night, he'd receive a text that said; _Meet us at pops at 2_

The next day there was another text; _breakfast stuff is on the kitchen bench_

And sure enough, when he headed out there, she'd left fresh bagels and coffee with a note that said 'pretend that you got this -V' 

He'd plated up all the food, and waited for betty to wake before giving it to her. She'd been so happy when she got her breakfast in bed, and the two of them spent the rest of the morning just lazing in bed. 

At 12, he got another text; _her dress is right outside the door, get her to wear it_

Sure enough, there was a dress in a bag right outside the door. The note said 'this is your birthday present to her -V' 

He'd opened the bag to find a neatly wrapped present, with a card to be written. He quickly wrote the card and headed back into their bedroom. 

"This is your birthday present bets" 

"Awww Juggie, thank you" 

She quickly tore open the present and lifted up the dress so she could see it. 

"It's so pretty" 

"Uh, veroinca helped me pick it out actually" 

"It's perfect, thank you" 

"Go get ready and put it on, we have to leave soon" 

That wasn't actually true, but Jughead knew that betty would take nearly the whole 2 hours to get ready. 

\-- 

"You look great" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Now lets take a walk down to pops" 

"Lets go" 

When they got to pops, there wasn't what Jughead thought would be there. There was no banners, no huge amount of people. Veronica wasn'the even there. They walked into pops and he winked at Jughead and showed them to a booth, and brought them both their favorite milkshakes. 

"Remember when we had our first fight here? Well the fight didn't start here, but we made up here" Jughead thought aloud. 

"Yeah, and I told you all about my dark side, you just kissed my hands, and that's when I knew everything was going to be okay" 

"We used to have some really good times here" 

"Yeah, I kinda miss the days" 

"The days when we were all scared about a murderer running loose?" 

"Well it did get us together, I'd say those were pretty good times" 

When they'd finished their milkshakes, pops had handed him another note. 'Now take her down to Pickens park' 

"If youre done with your milkshake bets, we can head down to pickens park now" 

\--- 

In the park, there was a picnic all setup for them, complete with BLT sandwiches. 

"You know, I was going to propose to you here" 

"I much prefer that you proposed to me in the blue and gold, but why didn't you choose here?" 

"It didn't mean anything. The blue and gold was where we first became us, and it just seemed right to propose at where it all started" 

Veronica: _when you're ready, come back to the apartment_

\-- 

"Surprise!" All of their friends rung out. 

Turns out, that while they were out, veroinca had snuck into their apartment, put up a whole bunch of decorations, and invited all of their friends. 

"I love it you guys!" Betty screeched 

"It was all Jugheads idea" Veronica said 

"Oh, uh, yeah" 

"Aww thanks Juggie" She englufed him in a hug 

"Lets party!"Veronica shoved cups of alcohol into both their hands. 

It turned out to be a really good party. Parties definitely were a Veronica specialty. They all danced and sung, and played drinking games. Everyone was there (including archie via skype) and betty loved it. He really considered Veronica a friend after she had saved his ass like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed, so I'm not sure it's my best work. I have a few other ideas for the Riverdale gang in the future, so I might end up turning this into a series.


End file.
